fanmadefandomcom-20200225-history
Sonic the Hedgehog the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp
Cast Scrooge McDuck: Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Cody (The Rescuers Down Under), David (All Dogs go to Heaven 2), and Chip (Beauty and the Beast (1991); As a human) Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack: Anne-Marie (All Dogs go to Heaven) Extra allies: The Gangreen Gang (The Powerpuff Girls (1998)), the Dazzlings (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls), Sonic the Hedgehog, Amy Rose, Miles "Tails" Prower, Cosmo the Seedrian, Knuckles the Echidna, Tikal, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Big the Cat, Froggy, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Charmy Bee, Espio the Chameleon, Vector the Crocodile, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Max the Wolf, Kayla the Wolf, Chris Thorndyke (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise), Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Candy Kong, Dixie Kong, Bluster Kong, Cranky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show), Ed, Double D, Nazz, Sarah, Jimmy, Jonny 2x4, Plank, Kevin, Rolf (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy), Tiny Tiger, Dingodile (Crash Bandicoot), Leatherhead (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Christopher Aonuma (Digimon Fusion Season 2), and Penny (The Rescuers) Launchpad McQuack: Funky Kong (Donkey Kong Country TV Show; But unlike the original, he'll assist in the climax) Mrs. Beakley: Ellen (Sonic X) Duckworth: Mr. Tanaka (Sonic X) Mrs. Featherby: Vanilla the Rabbit (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise; Same with Funky) Genie: Genie (Aladdin (1992)) Extras with Genie: Ahkmunrah (Night at the Museum Trilogy; As Kahmunrah's little brother cursed as a genie), Princess Elise III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) and Princess Allison Oriana (Felix the Cat the Movie) (Both as Genie Princesses who, along with Genie, want to be free) Merlock: Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) Extras with Kahmunrah: Mephiles the Dark (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) and Infinite (Sonic Forces) Dijon: Bebop and Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)) Musical numbers 1 Arabian Nights (From "Aladdin") (Performed by the merchant in the opening) 2 Cheer Up, Eddy (Parody of "Cheer Up, Charlie" from "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory") (Performed by the allies to cheer Eddy up after escaping the pyramid when they and Eddy lost the Treasure of Ali Baba to Kahmunrah) 3 In a World of My Own (From "Alice in Wonderland (1951)") (Performed by Anne-Marie when she daydreams of playing tea party after polishing her new teapot, unaware at first, along with the allies, that it's a magic lamp) 4 Friend Like Me (From "Aladdin") (Performed by Genie when he, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison befriend the allies upon being released from the lamp and catching up to the 21st century) 5 A Whole New World (From "Aladdin") (Performed by the couples in the ally group when they spend time having fun with Genie, Elise, and Allison) 6 Playing With the Big Boys Now (From "The Prince of Egypt") (Performed by Kahmunrah when he almost took over the world with Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison's powers in Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison's flashback) 7 So Close (From "Enchanted") (Performed by Jon McLaughlin when Christopher, Elise, Chris, and Allison and even the couples in Sonic's group have their romantic dance together at the Archeological Society Ball) 8 Far Longer Than Forever (From "The Swan Princess") (Performed by Christopher, Elise, Chris, and Allison in their minds when the Eds, Christopher, and Chris are in jail) 9 Sonic X Theme Song English Version (From the English Version of "Sonic X") (First end credits song) 10 A Whole New World End Credits Version (From "Aladdin") (Performed by Peabo Bryson and Regina Belle) (Second and last end credits song) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Ali Baba's Map Discovered from his Laundry Chapter 2: Kahmunrah, Mephiles, and Infinite's Orders/The Pyramid Immediately Dug Up Chapter 3: Pyramid Trek/The Treasure of Ali-Baba Found Chapter 4: The Treasure Stolen/Escape Chapter 5: Back Home Three Days Later/Meeting Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison Chapter 6: Fun Good Wishes/Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison Reveal Kahmunrah, Mephiles, and Infinite's Plot From the Past Chapter 7: Tea Party Wish Disaster/Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison Taken by Eddy and a Reluctant Sonic's Group and Christopher Chapter 8: The Archeological Society Ball/Getting Away from Kahmunrah, Mephiles, and Infinite Chapter 9: Bebop and Rocksteady Take Over/A Break-In and Rescue Mission Planned Chapter 10: Shutting Down the Security System/Almost to the Lamp Chapter 11: Kahmunrah, Mephiles, and Infinite Takes Over/Final Battle Chapter 12: Back to Normal and Genie, Ahkmunrah, Elise, and Allison Freed From the Lamp by Sonic's Last Wish/EndingCategory:Fan Fiction Category:Ducktales the Movie: Treasure of the Lost Lamp Parodies